Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more specifically, to performing receive antenna diversity measurements in measurement gaps.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a UE and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the UE.
Multiple receive (Rx) antennas may improve UE performance due to a number of reasons, such as increasing the amount of received energy and, hence, improving signal to noise ratio (SNR) and by providing diversity gains and allowing the UE to receive more parallel streams. However, to achieve full benefit from multiple receive antennas, it may be necessary to have a full receive chain for each antenna which may be cost prohibitive.
Therefore, techniques for utilizing multiple Rx antennas while having a fewer number of receive chains is desirable.